


Кто обучил их пенью

by Herber_baby17



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она танцует в свете, сея позади себя тьму. Они не могут надеяться понять ее, поэтому они молятся ей, ругают ее и поют для нее песни все время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто обучил их пенью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [he who taught their lips to sing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639875) by [goukyorin (sashimisusie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/pseuds/goukyorin). 



> Название взято из произведения Дилана Томаса – Баллада о длинногой наживке.  
> Работа была переведена специально для WTF Combat 2012

Она слышала голоса всю свою жизнь.  
— Вера, Вера, — звали ее поклонники. — Потанцуй со мной, — просил каждый голос.  
Она могла выбирать из мужчин, что кидались к ее ногам; волны любви разбивались о берега ее тела. Она изящно танцевала среди женских сердец, сея за собой скандалы, но этого было недостаточно — такие вещи говорили о ней. Ложь, которую они роняли со своих губ, была интересной, и голос Чужого был эхом среди нее. Пусть они поют.  
Вера любила все это, она заслуживала каждый миг в бледном свете их взглядов. Она оставляла свою метку на каждом, к кому прикасалась. Выжигала ее бриллиантами на одежде их жизней. Они видели лишь то, что она хотела им показать, слышали то, что она хотела, чтобы они услышали.  
Они не надеялись понять ее. Она и не ждала, что ее поймет кто-нибудь.  
Лорд Морэй приблизился достаточно, край ножа убран от правды, которая ранит глубоко и быстро. Он не понимает темные глубины ее разума, но это не то, что ему надо знать. Он знает маски, которые она носит и то, что за ними скрывается. И позволяет хранить их. Он не стремится возвести ее на пьедестал или запереть за стеклянными дверями, чтобы продолжать любоваться.  
Она слушает, как его липко-сладкие слова падают с его губ, и она смакует их как жемчуг, блестящий на ней. Он обещает пройтись по всем местам на ее шее, его поцелуи следуют за изгибами ее тела.  
— Вера, Вера, — шепчет он в ее волосы и оставляет метку на ее коже, как чернила на карте. — Я возьму тебя на край Островов и за их пределы.  
Он молод и безрассуден для того, что она может ему дать. Она молода, но красота быстротечна, момент мимолетен и быстро сменяется другим.  
— Да, — просто отвечает она.  
Слухи растут и множатся. Празднование для одних, горе для других, но Вере все равно. Они единственные, кто нашел что хотел, но не она.  
Скандальная.  
Шлюха.  
Бесстыдная.  
"Ведьма", — шепчут они после всего этого. Есть вещи и похуже, чем быть женщиной.  
"Пусть они поют", — думает она. Их слухи такие ужасные, порочные в своей красоте и такая прекрасная музыка танца для нее.

***

Она одета в синее, как корабль, который касается красных берегов Пандуссии, синее как океан, который лежит между ней и позолоченной клеткой Островов. Красная пыль оседает на ее плечах, натирает колени, когда она карабкается по заброшенных длинным туннелям. И пробирается через опасные скалы.  
Ветер ощущается по-другому, когда касается ее кожи, дождь иначе ощущается на ее лице, и шепот…  
Шепот преследует ее даже здесь.  
Вера может слышать плач китов, когда она спит, даже если берег далеко от нее. Она ведет своего мужа через подземные проходы, следуя за небольшими облачками дыхания. Ее муж ничего не слышит. Он не видит красивого мальчика, того единственного с пустыми глазами, кто берет ее за руку и ведет вниз по извилистым ступеням.  
Лорд Морэй называет это удачей, когда они натыкаются на разрушенную пещеру, покрытую странными отметинами. Она знает лучше. Они упаковывают так много пыльных реликвий, сколько могут унести в своих сумках.  
Моряки отказываются идти рядом с их находками. "Проклятые", — говорят они, скрещивая пальцы и сплевывая через плечо, чтобы отогнать зло. У других людей, ученых и аристократов, исследователей и философов нет таких предубеждений.  
Той ночью, когда звук моря окружает лагерь, все погружаются в сон. Вера видит сны о мальчике с черными глазами, молодом мужчине, по стандартам окружающих. Он поднимает ее одеяло и манит следом за собой, в ночь. У Веры нет другого выбора, кроме как следовать за ним. Не сомневается ни секунду.  
Он ведет ее к берегу, где темная вода омывает пляж с галькой. Они танцуют под странным небом Пандуссии, под рев моря, на камнях и зубах, выныривающих из их теней под ногами. Он не зовет ее по имени. Он просто знает его, звук эхом проходит сквозь ее тело и заполняет пустоту в ней. Она тянется к нему, когда его холодные губы касаются ее. Она хочет чего-то большего, но ничего не находит.  
Когда Вера собирает с себя листья, она находит в своих волосах водоросли. Песок на ее ногах, красными пятнами облепивший ее, словно кровь на белых костях. 

***

Кости поют для нее, сладко умоляя об освобождении. Она никогда не могла устоять против красивой песни, и это — самое лучшее, что она когда-либо слышала.  
— Вера, — зовет ее муж. — Вера, иди спать.  
Он одинок, а постель холодна. Кости теплы, так теплы.  
— Да, любовь моя, — отвечает она и приглушает свет лампы, засыпая на столе под шепот рун. Она ждет, когда можно их освободить.

***

— Вера, я беспокоюсь за тебя, — Лорд Морэй отводит ее в сторону однажды, вытаскивая кусочки кости из ее рук. — Ты должна прекратить это.  
Ее дорогой, мальчик с черными глазами, смотрит на нее из глаз ее мужа. Она не видела его очень долго, но музыка понемногу возвращает его.  
Глаза пусты, как море звезд, блестящих над ними и перед ними. Она не может отказаться, она даже не мечтала об этом (она мечтала о море таком близком и таком далеком).  
— Конечно. Все ради тебя, любовь моя, — говорит она, улыбаясь в ответ.  
Так звучит музыка в этих костях.


End file.
